Relationships of Jon Snow
The Relationships of Jon Snow are those relationships of importance to Jon Snow. Lovers Ygritte See Also : Ygritte Ygritte and Jon Snow would meet when Jon Snow, and his party entered the Frostfang Valley and she would be captured while there was confusion over what they were doing in the Frostfangs. Jon would be unable to kill her, and this led to a relationship growing of which forced her to protect him, when the other Wildings wanted to kill him. Sleeping together upon their arrival in Hardholme the situation was perfect for them until the White Walkers attacked the city. Fighting side by side they would survive the Battle of Hardholme and made their way through tunnels out of the city, but following this Jon Snow and his forces were fleeing the Frostfang Valley while Ygritte refused to leave her people. Jon would despite great reservations leave Ygritte behind, and this led her staying with her Wildings of whom were now being hunted mercisilly by the White Walkers and forced to cosntantly be on the watch. During this time Ygritte would gain more and more influence over her tribe, but also the relationship she had built with Jeor Mormont meant that she passed on information to him about the events within the Frostfangs, and in turn Jeor would send letters to Jon Snow telling him of what Ygritte's situation was. Ygritte and Jon Snow's relationship would continue in a way, and become more deep once he had left as Ygritte missed him terribly while he was gone, and this was matched equally by Jon Snow. For Ygritte there was no way out of the Frostfangs now, and that meant that she was stuck being constantly hunted by the White Walkers, and never knowing if Jon would come to save her. For Jon Snow his missing of Ygritte would eventually cause him to abandon his command in Bolten and alongside many Lucernians wanting to help him, he would travel to the land of the Day's Watch in order to save Ygritte from what he knew was eventually going to be death. Idrena See Also : Idrena Best Friends Sam Tarly See Also : Sam Tarly Sam Tarly and Jon Snow would meet when Sam Tarly was sent away by his father Randyll Tarly to take part in the Gondor Civil War, and be under the command of Jon Snow. Unknown to Sam Tarly was that Jon Snow was sent a letter, and an offer of money if he killed Samwell, and left his body to rot during the Gondor Civil War, but Jon never did this or told his friend. Samwell would join Jon when he was commanded to go northward towards the Frostfang Mountains and while they were both there they fell in love with Wildlings of which both were forced to abandon them when the city of Hardholme fell to the White Walkers. Candice Anthor See Also : Candice Anthor Candice Anthor and Jon Snow would first meet when Jon Snow as sent alongside his brother and uncle to meet with House Anthor as they built up the state of Anthor. Jon Snow would admire her tenacity as she showed them around the port, and as she deflected rude remarks from Lord Ambry he became further impressed with her. He became attracted to her, and she noticed this when he followed her during her meeting with the Lannisters. The two would kiss following her confronting him, and they nearly had sex before Jon's honor got in the way of this due to his love for Ygritte. Somewhat accepting what he said she would continue attempting to seduce the Bastard of Winterfell of whom everyone knew had been given the option of full logitimzation so she didn't see that as a problem. They would not see eachother for years after this but she sent him a letter during the Invasion of Westbridge offering her bed for warmth if he was lonely as the regent of Stormwind. When Jon Snow left for the Bolten War she would send him a letter in Koenisburg which basically said that if he needed help then she would launch a fleet of ships to help him, and didn't matter that the Frey's would have a problem as she basically would barge her way through if they didn't let her go. Emily Hirsh See Also : Emily Hirsh Emily Hirshe, and Jon Snow first met when Stormwind was overrun with a sickness and with most of the best healers in the land gone for the Invasion of Westbridge they sent for Blue Dragon Magi from Lucerne of which Emily Hirsh was one of those to respond to the call for assistense. During her time in Stormwind she was able to make Rikkon the brother of Jon better along with many of the sick of the city, and this all led Jon Snow to be very impressed with her to the point that they became very close friends over the weeks she was there. When the situation with House Beyne and Joeffrey Lannister arose Jon Snow asked her to come with him, and she did providing a good sounding board, and also a Magi assistence that he had never had around him before. She would return to Lucerne following this, but they kept in contact through letters as they were friends for life basically after all they had went through over those weeks. When Jon Snow went into the lands of Bolten she would join one of the Blue Dragon groups that was going to assist in the conflict and she would fight alognside Jon SNow and his forces until he decided he couldn't ignore Ygritte anymore, and abandoned his command. Emily would join Jon and the others in going north, and stopping in Westbridge she learned that her former lover Orlan Jestife was now a commander in the Tevinter army besieging Noveria, and it was only Jon that was able to get her to stop crying. Family Members Catelyn Starke See Also : Catelyn Starke Lady Stark was never actively mean to Jon, but because he wasn't her own son she intentionally ignored him (as is common for bastard children), meaning that Jon grew up without a child-mother relationship. Nor did Jon consider Catelyn's behavior to be unusual or unexpected: it is rare for a noble to raise their bastard child alongside their lawful children, and his presence was a great insult to her honor. Sansa Starke See Also : Sansa Starke Sansa Starke and Jon Snow would have a cold relationship as after his arrival it was Catelyn Starke that treated him poorly and with Sansa Starke very close to her mother she would treat Jon coldly, and this would go on for much of their childhood. Enemies Category:Relationships